Une envie de célébrité
by Adouka
Summary: Squeezie est beau et drôle, on peux le dire. Mais quand une connaissance l'aimant secrètement décide de squatter ses vidéos, il ne peux plus supporter ses sentiments pour Gwen.


_Salut mes loulous!_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai voulu essayer une fanfic' sur Squeezie qui trompe sa chère Gwen, mais avec qui?_

_Je vais essayer de poster plus de fanfic's pendant le weekend._

_Bref,ENJOY_

* * *

**Elle en avait marre!**

Marre d'être recalée au rang de personnage secondaire que l'on déteste. Elle voulait être avec lui, en tant qu'égale. Elle aussi pouvait jouer au jeux-vidéos, elle était même meilleure que lui, mais il lui interdisait.

« Yo, tout le monde, c'est Squeezie ! »

Ça y est, il recommençait. Elle aurait tellement voulut trôner à ses côtés, durant ses vidéos. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle intervenait, il lui demandait de le maltraiter. Pourtant, elle pouvait être gentille, sympa même ! Mais il refusait catégoriquement qu'elle sorte de sa chambre. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne se laissera pas faire. Elle ira lui parler, et faire changer les choses. Par respect, elle attendit qu'il termine son stupide enregistrement en écoutant les bêtises qu'il clame alors qu'il décède.

« Peace !»

Ce dernier mot l'encouragea. Elle s'imaginait déjà achever la vidéo sur les genoux de son partenaire, en disant au revoir à la caméra. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de son camarade, emplie de courage. Mais une fois la porte passée, elle sentit le doute et la peur reprendre le dessus. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Elle toussa un peu, histoire de se faire remarquer

« Ah, c'est toi, lâcha Lucas comme salut. Entre. »

Elle s'assit sur le petit canapé gris qu'il possédait et Squeezie lui demanda sèchement :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-J'aimerais te parler sérieusement, commença-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et la rejoignit, se posant tout près d'elle trop près. Sa mine s'assombrit car il savait ce qu'elle allait demander, et il ne pourra pas refuser indéfiniment.

« Pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas apparaître dans tes vidéos, continua-t-elle. On jouera ensemble, on s'amusera, je t'aiderai pour les montages si tu le veux ! Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me permets de te rejoindre, je dois jouer la méchante ? J'en peux plus à la fin ! Pour quelle raison je ne pourrais pas rigoler avec toi ? Vas-y, je t'écoute ! »

Après s'être vidée de toute sa colère et de sa frustration, elle eu soudainement peur de la réaction de Lucas. Ce dernier soupira. Il en avait une bonne, de raison, mais si il lui dit, elle va faire un crise. Alors il décida de ne rien dire, mais d'agir. Il se jeta vers elle et, l'embrassa. Elle fut extrêmement surprise, il le sentit, mais elle se laissa faire. Les lèvres de Lucas étaient si douces... Après quelques baisers passionnés, elle commença à paniquer :

« -Mais... Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi, demanda-elle inutilement, incrédule.

-Oui, répondit Squeezie, mais je n'osai pas te le dire. Et si je te laissais apparaître dans mes vidéos, Gwen allait se douter qu'il se passait un truc entre nous. Et toi, interrogea-t-il après un silence, tu m'aime ?

A ce moment-là, elle fut prise de court. Elle ne sus quoi répondre. Elle était pourtant très attirée par l'homme a coté d'elle. Elle le trouva soudain tellement mignon, drôle et...parfait. Elle se dit que ça devait être cela, l'amour.

«- J...Je crois que oui. Mais tu ne va rien dire à Gwen?

-Non, il vaut mieux garder cette relation secrète. Tu sais, dit-il, Gwen n'est pas là ce soir... »

Elle comprit immédiatement où il voulait en venir. Décidée, elle s'approcha encore de lui. Elle était si absorbée par son amant qu'elle oublia immédiatement son objectif. En cet instant, elle voulait juste... Lucas. Entre deux embrassades enflammées, elle se demanda, en souriant intérieurement, comment allait réagir Gwen en apprenant que sa rivale était une lampe...

* * *

_Voilou! c'est tout!_

_Si ça vous a plus, faites-le-moi savoir dans les reviews!_

_Et si Squeezie l'a lu, et bien... *touss touss* je peux t'expliquer... (prend direct un billet pour le Japon)._

_A la prochaine! 3_


End file.
